Piano Session
by SamiNee
Summary: Haruhi's first year at Ouran High School is coming to an end, and her debt to the Host Club is almost paid off. This worried Tamaki, so he invites her to The Third Music Room at night to talk. ONESHOT HaruhiXTamaki This is one of my first fanfics, enjoy!


Alot had been on Haruhi's mind around the end of the school year. Of course, it's her first year at Ouran, and her first year with the host club, but her debt for breaking a vase from long ago was almost paid off. She wasn't sure if she would like to come back next year, without a debt. Would they even let her? She knew she liked being with them, and the girls too! They were fun to talk with.

Breaking out of her thinking state, she drew herself to the kitchen, about to prepare dinner.

XD

_"Senpai?" Haruhi walked through the third music room door. Tamaki had called earlier this evening and asked to meet him at the closed school, but the room was dark, and empty. She began to search through the room. "Tamaki-senp-AHHH!" She tripped over a chair and began to fall towards the floor. Before she felt the impact, strong hands were holding her close to something. Looking up, she can barely make out who it was, "...Senpai?"_

_Tamaki's soft smile appeared as he hugged her closer. "I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself," he said softly. _

_Haruhi nodded. "Um...Senpai...thanks for saving me and all...but...you may let go of me now."_

_"Please, let me hold you a little longer." _

_Haruhi began to look away, probably aggitated, but Tamaki wouldn't have it. He cupped her chin, gently guiding it back towards him. A few seconds of silence began as Tamaki pulled her face closer and closer to his, until-_

"YES!!!! THAT'S PERFECT!!!" Tamaki was squealing to himself in happiness. "That's EXACTLY how it should happen!!!" Tamaki's Mind Theater once again threw itself into action as Tamaki was planning to call Haruhi. He was going to call her for a completely different reason of course, but his immature mind began revealing a totally different plan. His face grew bright red as he pranced around, dancing at his own joy. "DADDY LOVES YOU SO MUCH, HARUHI-CHAN!!! I'LL CALL YOU RIGHT NOOOW!!" Pulling out his cell phone and giggling to himself, he began dailing numbers.

DX

She was digging in the refridgerator when her cell phone rang. She looked over at the table, where her father was sitting.

He picked it up, looking at it strangly. "Haruhi, dear, whose cell phone is this?"

Taking it away she answered, "Mine. The host club gave it to me." With that, she picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?...Senpai? What's wrong?...But school is closed, Tamaki-senpai, I don't think-...oh?...Well, I have to make dinner, so-...Are you sure, Senpai?...If you say so." Hanging up she went to the door, and threw on her shoes.

"Haruhi, where are you going? What about dinner?" He was beginning to stand up, wondering why his prescious daughter would be leaving this time of night.

"It's nothing. Tamaki says he wants to meet up. I'm not really sure if it's important or not. Oh! Tamaki said don't worry about dinner. He said his chef is on his way right now to make it...I hope that's okay, see ya!"

It didn't take long for Haruhi to arrive at Ouran, she didn't live that far from it, so walking was fine with her. She gently opened the third music room's doors, discovering that the lights were off. "Tamaki-senpai? Are you in here?" No answer. She tried to peer in the darkness, looking for a dark figure. Still unable to see anything, she flipped on the light switch, causing light to immediantly fill the room. "Senpai, why didn't you answer me when I called for you just now?" She saw his figure from behind the yellow curtain, which contained the grand piano that he played on once before.

Tamaki frowned slightly, sad that his plan, that quickly formed in his head, did not go into action. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Haruhi nodded and made her way towards the piano. She threw back the curtains.

Tamaki gladly moved over, so Haruhi could sit beside him. He'd prefer it that way.

When she say beside Tamaki, Haruhi looked closer at the piano she saw from a distance once before. The sleek black coating that covered the piano looked almost new, except for a little dust that sat on it. It was bigger than she remembered.

Seeing how Haruhi was taking intrest in the huge musical object, his slender fingers reached the keys, and his right foot on one of the three pedals. "Would you like me to play you something?" She nodded. He couldn't help but blush as he smiled, drawn by how adorable she was. "Alright then." A few seconds of silence came before he slowly startedd playing _'Nocturne'_

Haruhi was more amazed then she was the first time she watched him play. She leaned towards the piano, watching his long fingers slide up and down the keys with ease. Soon though, she found that bending over like she was, began to strain her back. So instead, she leaned against Tamaki, who at that exact moment, missed an obvious amount of keys and quickly regained composure. "How long have you been playing," she asked softly.

"A long time." He, himself, didn't quite remember when he first started playing, but he knew he loved it from the very beginning.

She didn't ask or say anything else until the beautiful song was finished. Completely forgetting why they were hear, she asked, "Do you think you can teach me about the piano, Tamaki-senpai?" She waited calmly for his answer, lightly pressing a few keys.

He wasn't sure what to say. Then, forgetting the reason for coming as well, simply nodded and responded joyfully, "Of course, my dear Haruhi! Daddy wiill teach his little girl whatever she wants!" He pulled Haruhi in a suffocating hug for a few moments before letting go and regaining his composure once more. "Well you may have noticed Haruhi, but there are two different...'sets' of keys. The white ones and the black ones, ne?" He began going into the teachings about the keys, eventually explaining the three pedals and how they were different. "When you play a song, you hands have to be set a certain way on the keys so it's easily to play. Like uhh...that children's song, uhh-Row Your Boat! Yes! Now, if you play row yur boat, your thumb, I believe should be set on middle D. Like this," he informed, placin his thumb on middle D and playing the simple melody. "Would you like to try?"

"Yes please!" She began to put her right hand on the keys, but froze in midair. "Which one was D?"

As he chuckled to himself, Tamaki placed his hand ontop of Haruhi's, making them both turn a small tinge of pink, and placed her thumb on D. He pressed her fingers down on the keys as he went. "Also, when you play middle C, you don't have to move your entire hand, just your thumb, see?"

A brief 'yes' was heard. Her face brightened when she looked up at Tamaki. "Thank you. For showing me how to play...even if it was so easy and all." Hesitantly, because she never done this to him before, slowly reached over and hugged Tamaki lightly.

He froze. The beautiful face of his grew a dark shade of red and his heart pounded fast. _'Why is it...? Why do I feel this way right now? She's...she's my 'daughter'...right?'_

But before he could respond to the hug, she let go, and looked at him seriously. "What did you need me here for anyways?"

"Huh?" It took him a moment to realize what she was speaking of before he laughed nervously. "Oh! That!" He laughed a little louder, for his own discomfort, before he became serious himself. "The year's almost over, Haruhi," he responded.

The serious expression on Haruhi's face now went flat. "Ehhh? You called me over to discuss the end of the year? We could have just talked about that over the phone, while I was making dinner! Or are you planning some kind of 'surprise end of the school year' party or something?"

"It's neither, alright? I mean...your debts almost paid..." he trailed off. His eyes grew sad when he looked at her. "By the end of the year...it'll be paid off, right?"

"So...you've been thinking about it too, huh?" She looked down at the keys on the piano. At least she wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"It's not just me though, it's everyone in the Host Club. We've all been thinking about it." He sighed. "I was wondering...if you'd still come back?" He began to nervously twiddle his thumbs, "I mean...I mean you can always come as a guest, you wouldn't neccisarily stay a host against you're will, right? You can...you can finally reveal you're a girl, so you wouldn't have to hide it, ne? And when you like, you can come visit us, I won't let Kyouya charge too. That is...if you want...to..." Slowly, his words stopped. Staring at Haruhi's expression slowed him to a stop. It wasn't really a look of anger, or annoyance...but sadness with a tinge of happiness as if trying to hide it.

Leaning back enough to where she would not fall, Haruhi looked at the ceiling. Of course there was nothing interesting there, she was just looking for words. "I think...I'm really glad," she began slowly, "I'm glad that I don't have to be a host, just because I had over eight-thousand dollars to pay. Though, I don't think I'd like to visit the club." Haruhi stopped. As if that was all she had to say, leaving Tamaki distrought and sad, but then she continued. "Because...I think you guys have grew on me too much to visit." Smiling, she continued her quick deduction, "I think that I would rather stay a host, you know? The male uniform has really grown on me, and I really love going to the host club, everyday, and talking to other girls acting like a guy." The way she stood up was hesitantly slow. "And I like being with you too, Tamaki-senpai," she then conclused, "even though you act like a child sometimes, you really enjoy helping other people. And you're fun to be around too!"

Tamaki was amazed. Had he underestimated Haruhi Fujioka? In his mind, she only seemed to want to be a host because of the debt. She loved him and his friend, he knew that, but he didn't really believe that Haruhi would pretty much throw away being a girl, to work along side them next year. Tamaki stood up as well, with his hand cupped underneath his chin in thought. But seriousness of his did not last long, for he was once again, throwing his many suffocating hugs on Haruhi and swinging her around. "I'M SO GLAD HARUHI!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO LEAVE US FOREVER! OH HARUHI, DADDY IS SO PROUD OF HIS DAUGHTER'S DECISIONS!!!"

As he continued on with his mindless babble and laughter, he failed to notice Haruhi's warm smile, as she stared up at him...gasping for breath.


End file.
